darklingthrushfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabine Ayres
|- | style="padding: 7px;"| Player: 'Devi |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="padding: 7px;"| '''Name: '''Sabine Ayres |- | style="padding: 7px;"| '''Court: '''Spring |- | style="padding: 7px;"| '''Character Theme Song: ' |- | style="padding: 7px;"| '''Presence: 2 |- | style="padding: 7px;"| Mantle: 0 |- | style="padding: 7px;"| Wyrd: 2 |- | Quote: : |} Mortal Mask *- Hair: Black *- Eyes: Black coffee *- Height: 5'4" *- Physical Merits: *- Physical Flaws: *- Identifying Marks: Tattoos of flowers and filligree range down her left hip and over her right shoulder. Changeling Truth *- Hair: Black *- Eyes: Black coffee, flecked with gold. *- Height: 5'6" *- Physical Merits: *- Physical Flaws: *- Identifying Marks: Tattoos of flowers and filligree range down her left hip and over her right shoulder. Sabine's Keeper did little to change his new pet, simply making her taller, slimmer, more exotic and appealing to the eye than she already was. Though very few realize, her Mask and Mein are quite similar, perhaps more so than nearly all of her Changeling brethren. The Times Before Sabine is Romani, of a rather well-bred gypsy line. Clairevoyance, as much as humans are capable of, has shown up all down her mother's ancestry, and ended up in Sab as well. Little things, like a feeling her fish was dying before it was, or the certain knowledge that a batch of cookies would burn. Her mother encouraged her, helping her into the gypsy 'arts' of fortunetelling. She studied dream-interpretation books, palmistry, tarot.. All while travelling across Europe and the UK, as most gypsies do. Durance In Chains ..He came to her into a dream. A handsome man, romantically classic with dark hair and green eyes. He courted her, seduced her while she slept before finally appearing in her waking life. How could a young girl think anything other than that her dreams were prophetic? Here, -literally-, was the man of her dreams come to whisk her away! ..and whisk her away, he did! He didn't change her appearance much, making her simply a bit taller, leaner, more of what she already was. A creature out of myth and story, the gypsy temptress of old to seduce and mislead at the whims of her master. He'd make her tell fortunes, giving her his tea to read, cards to study and dreams to analyze. Bad omens were punished as much as lies, though sweet words always followed to balm her pride, soft touches to sooth her wounds. Free From Prison Unlike most, Sabine didn't escape from the Hedge entirely. She'd -told- him he was going to lose something dear to him, and he'd simply scoffed and brushed it off. Her persistance simply made him neglect her in the business of protecting everything else, and so she used the skills he'd taught her to sneak out and away. She figured he'd scour the mortal world for his lost fortuneteller, and so she bent herself to building a haven in the hedge, a colourful gypsy-wagon on wheels. It was small, but that just meant it was more easily overlooked. Besides, she didn't need a lot when it was just herself in there! Only recently has one of the doors been linked to Leitrim, using an old gate in the Castle's garden. Inventory